


Difficult Love

by NowImJustSomebodyThat



Series: Dragons And Fairies [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Chopped and changed timeline, Family/Friendship - Freeform, Feels, Hell of a lot of feels, Incredible crack, Makes no sense but ah well, Multi, Re-write, SO MUCH FLUFF, Semi-OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowImJustSomebodyThat/pseuds/NowImJustSomebodyThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is confusing, ask anyone. More often than not, they'd have been woven in an intricate web of lies, love and betrayal.<br/>And it doesn't help when you're the only hope for star-crossed lovers, literally.<br/>Kiyoki Wakabee is that girl.<br/>But she already has enough on her mind, looking for her family members who vanished on the 7th of July seven years ago.<br/>The date sound familiar?<br/>And it all has to do with dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/gifts).



The familiar cobblestone streets were packed with people, and I huffed as I pushed past a particularly large crowd.  
“The Titania’s back! Salamander’s back!”, A group of young boys shouted, before running ahead of me. I grinned and chased after them. The crowd became ticker and thicker, and I clutched my bag as I pushed my way through the mob.  
“Excuse me, excuse me.”, I said, and townspeople parted to let me through.  
“Wow! Look at everyone! Are we that popular?”, I heard the mages before I saw them, and I smiled as I pushed my way through the last of the crowd, meaning I could clearly see the Fairy Tail mages.  
A blonde girl with a huge chest and big brown eyes was waving to the crowd, and a tiny leather pouch rested on her waist, tied tightly to her royal blue skirt. A tight-fitting white shirt with blue trim finished it off. On her right hand was a pink Fairy Tail mark.  
“Lucy, come on, we need to tell Master we’re back.”, A boy with black hair said, and I giggled as he spun around, only wearing his navy boxers. A dark blue guild mark rested on his chest, and a necklace that seemed all too familiar. I gasped softly, before giggling as an armored hand hit him in the head.  
“Gray! Put some clothes on!”, The Titania yelled, and I gasped in awe. She was so pretty! Her scarlet hair reminded me of a certain dragon’s scales, and it brought back a sting to the almost perfect day.  
“Come on, Lucy! We need to go!”, A pinkette yelled, and my heart stopped. I knew who this was; Natsu Dragoneel, Igneel’s adoptive son. I had wondered what had happened to the destructive ten-year-old seven years ago, and it felt good to know he was alright. The red insignia shone brightly on his muscly arm, and I caught myself drooling over it. No, bad girl, that’s creepy.  
“Natsu-san! Wait for me!”, Not only did my heart stop, but I began to cry as my baby Wendy ran into my line of sight. I wanted to run out there and hug her senseless, apologize for leaving her alone, and never let her go.  
“Come on! Master’s waiting!”, Lucy yelled, and I sighed as they ran towards Fairy Tail. The crowd vanished, and I grinned.  
Looks like it’s time to join another guild. I hitched my bag up higher on my back, checked that my clothes were covering my tattoos, and walked to Fairy Tail. Just as I reached the door, a table came flying towards me, and I sliced it in half with a well aimed kick. Don’t ask how that works.  
“Whoa! Did you see that!? That was crazy!”, The entire guild was looking at me like I was insane, but my eyes were only on the five I saw before; mainly Natsu and Wendy, who were both looking at me with wide grins.  
“That was so cool!”, They yelled at the same time, and I blushed, hiding behind my blond hair.  
“What’s your name?”, Lucy ran up to me, and I blushed even harder; She smelled like a vanilla bean latte, and it was beautiful.  
“My name’s Kiyoki, Kiyoki Wakabee.”, I said, and she grinned.  
“I’m Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!”, Lucy smiled, and I blushed harder. She was so pretty! “Are you joining the guild?”, She asked, and I nodded. “Yay! Let me introduce you to my team, and you can get your stamp with Wendy!”  
“Wendy?”, I whispered. “Wendy Marvell’s joining too?”  
“Why, you know her?”, Lucy asked, and Wendy walked over, her brown eyes wide with curiosity. Wendy’s scent (A mix of rose, violets and lavender) drove me insane, and I wanted to run up and hug her senseless, and tell her I was so sorry.  
But I lied, “I have something for her.” I reached inside my bag and pulled out an envelope. “I was told to give this to you.”, I handed it to her, and her mouth formed a little ‘o’ as she read the words on the outside.  
“It’s addressed to me... Who wrote it?”, She looked up at me, all innocent, and my throat tightened.  
“I don’t know.”, I lied, “I was just supposed to deliver it.” Wendy nodded once, before opening the letter. She read it, and my hands curled into fists as she began to cry.  
“Wendy? Wendy!”, A white cat flew over, and I recognized her from when she was perched on top of the Titania’s luggage. “What did you do to her!?”, The cat spat, and I turned away. “Answer me!”  
“Carla!”, Wendy yelled, and I looked at her. “She... She didn’t do anything... The letter... It’s from... from... Grandine...”, She choked out, and every jaw dropped, including mine, yet I was only acting. I knew exactly what that letter said. “Kiyoki-san, can you read it out?”, She asked, and I took the letter from her, cleared my throat and began to read.  
‘Dear Wendy,  
If you’re reading this, it means I’m going to see you really soon. I’m sorry that I had to leave you all of a sudden, and that we barely touched on your training, but something has gone wrong.  
The other dragons, Igneel, Metallicana, Onee-san, they’ve all vanished, and I need to find them. They weren’t at the migration meeting point; Actually, nobody was. I had to look for them, but I didn’t want to put you in danger, so I left you behind.  
I am so sorry that I had to leave you, but I made sure you were okay. I made sure that Jellal found you, and that he looked after you. Once I saw that you were with Caitshelter, I was happy, and only checked on you once in a while.  
I miss you so much, Wendy, and I can’t wait until we see each other again. But, when we meet, you’ll see all the other dragons too, Igneel, Metallicana, maybe even the King!  
One last thing; Please, I want you to go to Fairy Tail. Igneel’s adoptive son, Natsu Dragoneel is there, he’ll protect you.  
I love you,  
Grandine.”, I read aloud, and Natsu wasn’t bothering to try and cover the tears that were rolling down his face; Reading out the letter had also brought another wave of tears for the tiny bluenette next to me.  
“Igneel vanished, but Grandine survived?”, He whispered, and I shrugged.  
“According to this, yes.”  
“Are you trying to look for the other dragons?”, He asked me, and I shrugged again.  
“Them, and along with another person who is very important to me.”, I answered, before kneeling down and pulling Wendy into a hug. “She loves you lots, Wendy, and doesn’t want you to get hurt. She said she’ll see you really soon, remember? She’s going to see you soon! Grandine’s coming to see you again!”  
“But, what if she leaves me?”, Wendy looked up at me, and I laughed once.  
“She won’t leave you Wendy, you’re her everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoki settles down, and had a sniff.

“You talk like you know Grandine.”, Lucy said, and I shrugged, letting go of Wendy.  


“I’m basing it off the impression in the letter.”, I lied, and she nodded.  


“So, you two going to get your mark?”, She asked, and I grinned, grabbing Wendy’s hand.  


“Shall we, Wendy?”, I asked, and she nodded, a smile finally on her face. I led her to the bar, and a white-haired model turned to face us, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Mirajane Strauss. One of the most beautiful girls in Fairy Tail, I knew of her immense power, which had recently been unlocked during a Battle for Fairy Tail. She smelled like strawberries and sunshine, if sunshine had a scent.  


“So, you two are getting your stamps, right?”, She asked, and we nodded together.  


“Wendy, you go first.”, I said, and she looked at me, a hint of fear in her eyes. “It’s alright.”  


Wendy walked forward, and looked up at Mira. “Um... Can my mark be blue please? And on my shoulder?”, She asked, and Mira smiled, before pressing the stamp on her shoulder. When the stamp was removed, the guild’s insignia stood bold on her pale skin.  


“Now you, Kiyoki-san.”, Wendy grinned, and I smiled. God I missed her smile.  
I lifted up the sleeve of my t-shirt,”Any colour. On my shoulder.”  


“Oh, daring.”, Mira grinned, before pressing it to my shoulder. She pulled it away, and frowned.  


“What?”, I asked.  


“The mark’s not there...”, She pouted, and I glanced at my arm. The guild’s insignia wasn’t appearing on my arm, and I frowned. I moved my arm, and gasped as a flash of colour appeared. “What the?”  


“It’s an invisible guild mark! Mira, I said to surprise me, but this is just, oh my God!”, I yelled, and everyone turned to look at me. “Look at my mark!”, I rolled my shoulder, and the guild mark became every colour of the rainbow in ten seconds. “It’s like a rainbow!”  


“Kiyoki-san, you’re funny!”, Wendy giggled, and I laughed.  


“Wendy! Kiyoki!”, Natsu yelled, and Wendy and I walked over to his table, where Erza, Carla, Gray, Lucy and a blue cat were sitting. I slid next to Natsu, and Carla moved so Wendy could sit down. Natsu smelled amazing. It was a mix of spices, cinnamon and dark chocolate. Yum.  


“Natsu! Is this your girlfriend?”, The blue cat mumbled around a fish, and Natsu growled.  


“She isn’t my girlfriend, Happy!”, He yelled, and I giggled.  


“Happy? That’s a cute name for a cat.”, I smiled, and Happy walked over to me. He smelled like sea salt and fish. No surprise there.  


“You smell nice, like fish.”, he purred, before curling up on my head.  


“Is that a compliment?”, I asked, and he nodded into my hair.  


“And you’re pretty, not like Lucy.”, He said, and I hissed.  


“Lucy’s beautiful, Happy, leave her alone!”, I yelled, and he looked a little scared. “Sorry, I’m a little grumpy when people insult others based on looks.”, I apologised, and he nodded again, before falling asleep on my head.  


“So, Kiyoki, what brings you out here? You said you were looking for someone...”, Erza trailed off, and I grinned.  


“I’d nod, but there’s an adorable fluff-ball on my head.”, I said, and Wendy giggled. “I’m looking for a man for a friend, and my friend owes their life to that man. I know he’d go to a guild, but I wasn’t sure which one...”, I looked around the room, and my eyes narrowed as an orange-haired womaniser caught my eye.  


“Oh, that’s Loke. He joined about three years ago, and has at least three girls attached to him at one time.”, Gray sneered (Unnecessary fact: Gray smelled like mint and Christmas, and it was delicious.), and my eyes narrowed. “He won’t flirt with Lucy, though.”  


“Happy, get off my head, I want to ask Loke something.”, I said, and Happy rolled off my head, down my shoulder and onto the table with a soft ‘Ole’’.  


I got up, and walked over to Loke, who was sitting at at table, girls clinging to him like he would keep them alive. “Well, hello beautiful.”, He smiled as I got closer to him, and I growled. “What would you like, Kiyoki?”  


“I need to ask you something. Privately.”, I said, and he sat up, the girls pouting as his arms slipped free. A wind blew, and Loke’s hair blew towards me. He had no scent, aside from the cologne he had on.  


“Alright then.”, He stood up and led me outside the guild, towards a tree which hung above the doorway. “What is it, beautiful?”  


“Stop with the flirting.”, I hissed, and he pouted.  


“I can’t help it. Your eyes are like emeralds, your skin is flawless, and your hair might as well be threads of gold.”, He looked at me from over his glasses, and I shivered as painful memories floated to the front of my mind, and I swiftly pushed them back.  


“Just cut it out, Loke. I want to ask you one question.”, I said, and he pushed up his glasses.  


“And what is that, Kiyoki?”, he asked, and I smiled.  


“How about you go on a mission with me? I need a partner, and I think you’d be the best candidate.”, I smiled, and he laughed, then nodded.  


“Meet me here tomorrow, we’ll pick out a mission then.”, He said, and I winked at him, prompting a blush, slid past him and walked back towards the group.  


“What’d you ask him?”, Natsu asked, and I pressed my finger to my lips.  


“It’s my secret. Now, I gotta find a place to stay.”, I said, standing up.  


“You can stay with me! I have a spare bedroom, and you can help keep the boys out!”, She smiled, and I laughed, nodding.  


“Alright, I’m crashing with Lucy. But, what about Wendy?”, I looked at the bluenette, then at Erza. “Erza? Do you have room for Wendy at your place?”, I asked, and she nodded. “Thank you! Okay, Lucy! Let’s go!”, I grabbed her hand, and she laughed as I pulled her out of the guild. “Bye everyone!”  


“Kiyoki! Do you even know where you’re going?”, Lucy laughed, and I stopped.  


“Alright then, Lucy. LEAD THE WAY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lucy wouldn't normally let a random sleep in her apartment, but, hey, Lucy likes saving money, and sharing means LESS RENT FOR HER.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so chopped and changed timeline. The Loke arc hasn't happened yet, but the Nirvana arc has. Lucy beat Bixlow another way, and Angel never had Aries.


End file.
